


帕尼尼俱乐部

by ohshitrumlow



Category: Buffalo’66, Rick and Morty
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Rick’s original morty kinda dumped him
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshitrumlow/pseuds/ohshitrumlow
Summary: 当瑞克的莫蒂把他给甩了的时候，他不得不绑架了一个莫蒂作为脑电波掩护的小旅伴，那天他倒霉地就像水牛城里的文森特加洛，不过意料之外的，他胖乎乎的蕾拉还满配合的。
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Fat Morty, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	帕尼尼俱乐部

帕尼尼俱乐部  
*** **** ***

“我不想再被卷进这滩科幻绿狗屎里了”  
那条细得不健康的手腕无力地垂下来，手掌松开，印了一个章的莫蒂冒险卡掉在地上。

科学家嗤之以鼻。

男孩没有动，瑞克开始不耐烦地扯他的手臂。  
“你说了不算”他沙哑地大声说，喉结很艰难地涌动，希望自己的语气嘲讽而伤人“哪个宇宙都是这样的，瑞克和莫蒂去冒险，我拥有全宇宙，全人类，自然也拥有你，你听到了吗，我，他妈的，才能拥有你。我是你的最终决定，你的上帝，莫蒂，我会让你活着，我也会让你死。”  
“我不怕，你可以杀掉我，反正还有无数个莫蒂”

孩子希望这是他们在车库里的最后一场带有情绪的对话，他的视线无望地略过瑞克紧绷的苍白下颌和充血的眼角看向门外的街区。明天学校会停课一天，大家为啦啦队员兼舞会皇后洁西卡的意外死亡悼念，女孩的储物柜前会堆满鲜花卡片，抱着绸缎爱心的泰迪熊，和一张镶嵌在相框里的写真照，她的死党会像唐娜海沃德*一样哭得像只青蛙，大家簇拥着抱一抱洁西卡，洁西，宝贝儿，她生前是个多好的女孩呀，记得我们总在一起玩，顺带问一下，晚上的派对还是九点吗？

莫蒂收回目光。瑞克出人意料地停止了叫骂，他弯下腰把冒险卡片捡起来，掸了掸，塞进白色实验袍的口袋里。  
“妈妈说晚饭马上就好了”男孩打破了短暂的沉默离开车库。他一面向屋里走去，一面轻声说：

“我非常，非常抱歉”  
***  
唐娜海沃德*:大卫林奇【双峰】

1.

“操！操这个破孩子”瑞克桑彻斯在飞船里高声叫骂。排除能轻松采取报复手段的，他上一次被人单方面耍还是1998年，虽然他最后还是凭着聪明才智吃上了那款辣酱，但是那种空虚失落感简直要杀了他。瑞克一只手把着方向盘，另一只手伸进口袋里，把那张他精心在软件上制作的莫蒂冒险卡快速地愤愤揉成小团，扔到后座不知道哪个酒瓶堆的小山里去了。

莫蒂长大了。这头屋子里的大象一脚踩进瑞克的胸脯里。有一天晚饭后等到莫蒂上楼，贝丝才小心翼翼地提醒瑞克，爸爸，你不能再随意使唤他了，青春期的青少年不能够受到太多的禁锢和刺激，你得温柔地，平等地对待他，他是个脆弱的小男孩，被教唆过度很有可能会变成连环杀人犯。

这男孩可杀过不少东西呢，人只占一小部分。

”那我呢？”萨莫在一旁接话，眼神依旧紧跟着屏幕上的手指左滑右滑，她最近很迷北欧男孩，或者女孩。  
“闭嘴专心玩tinder吧，没你的事”瑞克白了她一眼往楼上走，他的女儿正忙着像他一样把家庭责任感到处推卸而不是选择一走了之。好姑娘。

瑞克感觉自己被削弱了，这是个丢人的事，让他不住地想去发怒，想去毁掉点什么东西，但是他半赛博机器的大脑除了分析公式和机器之外还会重复播放莫蒂散布着雀斑的蠢脸，营养不良的膝盖窝和热乎乎的后背。  
他不难发现，自己每次朝男孩发怒后都会飞速地偷偷摸摸去做点什么来重新献上隐晦的殷勤，而莫蒂是个理解能力低下的小傻子，他在瑞克眼神游离，试图找新话题的时候冲着老年人的耳蜗大喊：  
“我恨死你啦！”

他用牙齿打开酒壶盖，把伏特加灌进空荡的肚子里，那个小东西毫无热情地叫他外公吃晚饭，都没顾得上看看瑞克跟没跟过来。  
飞船平稳地落在当铺店门口，瑞克用肩膀开门，歪歪斜斜地把胳膊肘拄在柜台上。皮肤呈鳞片状的老板正把什么东西往嘴里塞，看到顾客便很不情愿地走过来。  
“恶！你继续吃硫吧，吃完给我拿个反定帆器”  
“操，你也晚上好”店主认出是瑞克后撇撇嘴“70丁丁”  
“还这样？”  
“还这样，而且它还叫多相量子共振器，桑彻斯。你给他买飞机杯的那个跟屁虫呢？”

“把钱收下然后闭嘴”瑞克边呵斥外星人边打量着柜台，妈的，他真是可悲，居然想通过买礼物缓和与莫蒂的关系，他不是故意害死那红发姑娘的，只怪她的站位和自己宿醉后的射击技术都太凑巧。他在现场尴尬地提议马上克隆洁西卡，但莫蒂捏着她仅剩的一根手指大哭着跑开了，剩下的一周瑞克都在酒吧或实验室里泡着，提防男孩随时随地红着脖子冲他大喊大叫。

这不会影响什么。他搜寻着货架安慰自己，一个下午过去这个头脑空虚的小屎球就又会给我发短信。

“那个给我看看”

那毫无疑问是整个当铺里看上去最新的二手货（或者多手），在工具箱和各种颜色诡异的石头中间，瑞克发现了一枚小小的，闪光的铜黄色物件，店主用多疣的手指捏起来它放到柜台上。  
“小星象仪，好像是前两天有个冥王星上的家伙拿来的，他说这上面都他妈的没有他们，没什么用”

那个没用的小东西是由几条刻着星座和行星的轴组成的，卧在瑞克的手掌上圆得像个蛋黄，他左右摆弄，黄铜的轴合起来，就变成了一枚冰冷的小戒指。他收起手指，把手揣进裤兜。

“我一共给你七十丁丁”  
“...”

他走回停车位。这个星球的黄昏是绿色的，导致照射在车窗上的夕阳凝成了摸不到的荧光胶状物，瑞克伸出手开车门，飞船倒影里不只有他自己。  
他不得不承认他引以为豪的抽出皮带和抽出枪的速度都很惊人，那只带着护目镜，全副武装的gromflamite*苍蝇现在脑浆四溅地倒在了当铺门口，瑞克用脚踹了踹它大概是肩膀的位置，苍蝇翻了个身。他才意识到今天是独自出行，脑电波爆炸般高调地上蹿下跳，他全宇宙的仇家都能闻到肉味。  
“得快点。莫蒂，莫蒂”他用力踩下油门，迅速消失在那片令人眩晕的绿色沼泽里。

-  
gromflamite*【第二季第二集以及其他集数里出现的宇宙哨站士兵】

瑞克哼着歌从飞船上走下来，杰瑞没来得及修剪的草坪在夜风里微微摇晃，因为露水而亮晶晶的，他希望贝丝能做小牛肉，或者随便什么汤，他在晚饭后会抽个空子叫莫蒂来车库，把这个奇怪的小东西塞给他，男孩会堵着气不说话一会，然后拽着他外公的袍子大吼一声“我恨死你啦！”接着嘟囔着戴上戒指，穿上外套。袖子太长了盖住戒指，男孩去上学，写作业，冒险，上体育课，玩电子游戏，没人会发现莫蒂戴上了戒指，但它会一直在那。  
车库的灯关上了，屋子里很安静，他不介意去厨房找吃的。  
没人在楼下，电视没有打开，萨莫没躺在沙发上玩手机，没有女儿和她的傻瓜的断断续续斗嘴。什么都没有。

“...莫蒂马上就会回来，亲爱的”贝丝在书房的躺椅里裹着披肩，杰瑞靠在她旁边，不果断地下着结论“他只是受到了刺激”  
他少女时期就怀孕的女儿窝在丈夫的怀里，断断续续地发出呜咽声  
“我爱他，即使他抛弃过我和妈妈那么久，天知道我多爱他，我寻找了很多东西代替他，他回来的那天我都要乐疯了”她哽了一下“我不介意他拥有那么多个平行世界的可能性，只能分给我们一丁点注意力。我只是 “一个贝丝”。但是莫蒂不同，爸爸爱他”  
“瑞克不关心人类，他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋”杰瑞低下头，他不知道怎样去安慰她，更没有深入探究过妻子的情结，他慌乱地亲吻她的头顶  
“别担心，莫蒂只是去给那个女孩送花了。”  
“他最后还是会走，他总是会走的”贝丝抹了抹脸“我决定放弃了”  
瑞克的脸离开那道明亮的门缝，他路过萨莫的房间，发现她化了妆，穿戴整齐正要出去。  
“嘿，瑞克”女孩朝他挥挥手。  
“嘿”他回答。  
“我有约会”  
“再见，别怀孕”  
“不会的”萨莫耸耸肩，冲他笑了笑，然后绷着下颚渐渐移开了眼睛“妈妈很伤心，莫蒂也不去上学了...”她小声说  
他们享受了几秒不常见的，尴尬的沉默。  
“我走了，车来了。再见，瑞克外公”  
她跑出门，去搭学校橄榄球队员闪着远光灯的便车。

瑞克的肚子饿得没什么知觉了，他走到飞船边上拽开舱门，一屁股又坐进磨损严重的皮质座位里。他准备把莫蒂带回去，然后，然后他还没去想，半人马星挺好的。  
这些个不停地挥发情感的小崽子。  
他刚要喝第二口，就感觉到有几只冰凉的东西抵住了自己的后脑勺。  
“瑞克桑彻斯”他听到苍蝇说话时嘴下的小触须相互摩擦的湿润声音“晚上好，你刚才干嘛去了？”  
“哦噢哦噢！双翅目小伙子们，冷静！”瑞克把酒壶冲它们晃晃“来点吗？”  
“别废话”苍蝇嘶嘶地威胁“把传送枪交出来，然后我们再杀你报仇，臭婊子”  
“没必要骂人。我刚才杀了的是你的兄弟还是姐妹？”他瘪着嘴问“不过你们的信息很灵通，等等，我得把它放下”瑞克用下巴指了指酒壶“再把东西给你”他在复眼的注视下无辜地把手伸到实验袍里，快速抽出来，并对着后座按下传送键，绿荧荧的物质锋利地把整个后座的不速之客连着皮质座椅拦腰截断，皮革和填充棉被整齐的切开，张牙舞爪地咧开嘴。  
“噢！我操”瑞克气愤地出声，他现在除了思考哪里去搞舒服的飞船后座，还得迅速在下一批外星虫子赶来之前找到莫蒂，或者说，找到一个莫蒂。  
他输入数字，然后驾驶着这个残破的交通工具飞了进去。

*** *** ****

2.  
他一直觉得自己是左撇子莫蒂，直到莫蒂小队的其他人在野炊的时候告诉他“你是胖莫蒂”，他不感觉自己属于肥胖，丰满？是的。强壮？非常。  
他叹了口气，接着在黑板上抄写第三十五遍“好主意，瑞克”和“很荣幸做你的新莫蒂”他上课因为一直在幻想世界上充满长着大奶子的吐司而走神了，被主任瑞克抓了个正着，他现在饥肠辘辘，依旧满脑子胸脯与吐司，很想回家吃饭。  
他内心很期盼有个瑞克，实话实说，他第一次听说酷哥莫蒂有过五个瑞克时，内心静悄悄地嫉妒了一小会，但是他相信自己一定会有朝一日匹配到合适的瑞克，一个很荣幸有他做新莫蒂的瑞克。 他睡觉之前总会暗暗祈祷，如果他能分配到一个外公瑞克，他会非常听话，还会少吃一点。因为瑞克们都喜欢领着自己的莫蒂去冒险，他是蝙蝠侠的罗宾，胖罗宾跑不动会被抛下的。  
他放下粉笔，打了个喷嚏，还差五遍，胖莫蒂在书包里翻来翻去，找到了白天剩下的半根士力架  
“中大奖！”他用力啃化掉的巧克力包裹花生的部分，整张脸都跟着使劲。  
“别动！”有人进来了，不仅如此，他还捂住了莫蒂的嘴，勒住了他的肚子，抢走了他的小半根士力架。  
那个人一把把糖扔进嘴里，花生焦糖嚼得咯吱咯吱响  
“不许回头”  
是个瑞克！胖莫蒂听出来了，他沙哑的声音和勒得自己肚腩直疼的指关节清楚地这么告诉他。  
-  
他传送到瑞城来了，他之前来过一回，莫蒂培训学校里净是没有瑞克的各式莫蒂，但是不巧的是，现在是放学时间，大家都走了。  
他溜进去。这是瑞克第一次见到胖莫蒂，以至于差点大声嘲笑起来，这小东西边啃着巧克力棒边在黑板上抄着罚写，写到高处时胳膊伸直，校服毛衣背心拉起来，露出一片圆润，颤动的肚子。  
他就是完美的掩护脑电波。于是瑞克抢走他的巧克力，捂住他的嘴，禁锢住他手感惊人的肚子，把他弄到了飞船上。

这个莫蒂憋得脸红通通，很想要说点什么。  
“闭嘴，闭嘴！什么都不许说”瑞克吓唬他“乖乖坐着，我让你动你才可以动，我让你说话再说话。”  
孩子看起来非常悲怆，肚子里一直在发出声音，他把眉头皱成小团，抱着圆圆的肩膀靠在副驾驶座上。  
“我本来想让你坐在后面，但是...”瑞克翻了个白眼“特殊情况”  
胖莫蒂好奇地扒着车座往后看，惊讶地发现这个飞行器残破的后半部分和一大堆空酒瓶。他第一次被绑架，第一次坐飞船，紧张地想把安全带好好扎紧，但又不敢伸手做太大的动作。  
“安全带吗？”这个瑞克做所有事都带着点烦躁，这是瑞克的通性，他们的脑子对于修补和维护安全的理解约等于浪费时间。瑞克伸出手把安全带帮他扎紧，肚子是个小小的阻碍，不过莫蒂偷偷吸了口气，那块软软的肥肉只蹭到瑞克手腕上一小下就收回去了。

他们离开了瑞城后，在太空中游荡了一圈，路过3924917*后来到了齿轮人的汽修店，机头小Revolio在修东西，一个老齿轮人慢悠悠地拿着几个样式的皮坐垫和养护喷剂走过来，问瑞克要哪一种。莫蒂惊奇地盯着他们齿轮形状的嘴和透明身体里的机械内脏，而后又目不转睛地看汽修店里电视里的摸蛋人连播。胖莫蒂没见过这些，他上学，上跟班课，抄瑞克语录，下课了和别的莫蒂骑车回家，路过甜品店会用零花钱买白吐司和甜甜圈，晚上他洗澡睡觉，窝在被子里幻想别的莫蒂熬夜和自己的外公四处探险。 等他回去，他要把今天这件事一字不漏地告诉莫蒂小队，他都能想象到蜥蜴莫蒂的深绿色条纹脸颊，细长的舌头惊讶到伸在外面一大截。

瑞克选择了和原本报废的车座很相似的两张棕褐色皮革座椅，那个小孩在他的余光里傻乎乎地半张着嘴，敬畏地欣赏着摸蛋人大电影。瑞克打了个哈欠，好笑地看着胖莫蒂。齿轮人把飞船的零件检修了一遍，最后又把前座的皮革做了养护。  
“快点上去，你想逃跑吗？”孩子被催促着爬进弥漫着养护剂和皮革味的副驾驶舱里，不知道什么硌到了他，男孩不舒服地扭了扭，他伸出海星似的小胖手探索座位，摸到后他把纸团展开，摊手惊喜地给瑞克看。  
“见鬼的，我说没说过不要乱动！”瑞克愤怒地边打火边用左手去抢那张又被找回来的冒险卡，却被莫蒂灵巧地躲过了，孩子赶紧把褶皱的卡片攥在手里，把手塞回屁股底下。  
“我能说话吗？”这个瑞克对自己的莫蒂显然相当不错，胖男孩紧张地回忆那张纸片上盖了两个印章的莫蒂小头像，一丝失望的情绪偷偷混在他有点尖利的声音里，这已经是个有莫蒂的瑞克了。

“你已经在叫唤了”他翻了个白眼，放下手“你留着吧。但在宇宙里最好不要什么都捡”

他们飞到城市上空，孩子发现两条街区外有家汉堡店，高高竖起来的立牌上挂着彩色灯管组成的笑盈盈的夏威夷草裙舞者，旁边是巨大的芝士汉堡模型。莫蒂眼巴巴地贴着车窗。  
“你吃过饭了吗？瑞克”他转头问“你喜欢吃什么？我学校的柜子里有一个帕尼尼机，但是忘了放进书包里了”  
“我们要去哪里？你的莫蒂呢？”  
“哇哦，你看到那家快餐店了吗，瑞城没有那么大的夏威夷汉堡店，我想知道他们有没有双层帕尼尼”

瑞克不耐烦地悬停在停车场点餐口，在前面三辆更大的飞船后拿着双层帕尼尼套餐的收据排队取餐，他身边聒噪的孩子激动地双眼放光。

“瑞克外公？”胖莫蒂迟疑地提醒他“我听到你的手机在响”

“爸爸，莫蒂和你在一起吗？” 贝丝问他。“今天他的学校停课，哪里都找不到他，他的手机也关机了，如果你们还在一起的话”她顿了顿“让他快点回来”

胖莫蒂觉得自己没猜错，他捂着饿得发疼的肚子笃定地下着结论。这个瑞克会为了自己失踪的莫蒂放弃等待还没做好的帕尼尼，为他做冒险卡。但如果他上课更认真一点，就能知道自己被绑架的原因，而不是糊里糊涂地空着胃肠被拉着乱跑到另一个学校里来。

瑞克在他前面走，这个学校和莫蒂培训学校不太一样，走廊里挂着除了瑞克和莫蒂以外的人的不同照片，柜子里陈列着刻着名字的奖杯，有舞会皇后和舞会国王穿着小礼服手牵手的照片，男孩飞速打量着舞会合照，在很靠边的角落看到了熟悉的，比自己瘦弱得多的一点黄色身影。  
“噢！”  
他看得太入迷了，以至于差一点撞到瑞克后背上。

他自己的莫蒂坐在洁西卡鲜花簇拥的储物柜前睡着了，他抱着女孩的照片，睡得很轻，一丝一毫的响动都会让他醒过来。  
瑞克缓慢的蹲下，男孩在冰冷的地面上睁开眼睛。

“嗨”

“嗨，瑞克外公”

“你们今天不上学”瑞克说。

“我知道”莫蒂搓了搓斑驳的脸“我就是希望和她多呆一会”  
“我想让你明白”瑞克的手不经意地碰到裤子口袋，那里有一小块冰冷的金属和尼龙布料。“关于杰西卡...”

“这是个意外”男孩低下头“这是个意外，不能全部怪到你的头上，我当时也站在旁边，你不开枪，我也得完蛋”  
他们在柜子前坐了一会，孩子告诉他，他要回家了。

“不去冒险？”科学家咧了咧嘴，没去拉他“二十分钟，快进快出”

“不了”莫蒂轻盈地笑起来，摇了摇头“明天要考几何，我有好多都不会”他放下照片站起身。

“再见，瑞克外公”男孩摆摆手，向门口走去。  
“赶紧走吧，缺乏冒险精神的小崽子”他把手从口袋里抽出来，潦草地挥了挥双臂。

3.

胖莫蒂不怎么饿了，飞船里太过于安静，没有一声肠胃收缩的咕噜声胆敢打破这份安静，他们在瑞城的上空盘旋。他回想刚才的那个莫蒂，那个洁西卡的女孩是他的女朋友吗？天哪，他做梦都没想到成千上万个莫蒂能拥有一个女朋友。他可真的太酷了，他拒绝冒险，能和瑞克像老朋友一样你来我往地对话。他渴望成为这样的莫蒂，但是这样的莫蒂要是能再有一个瑞克就完美啦，他鬼鬼祟祟地瞥了一眼开飞船的瑞克，这个瑞克看起来和别的瑞克没什么不同，夜晚的灯光照亮脖颈到凹陷的脸颊上的每一根皱纹，他看起来比自己更需要吃东西。  
“呃，瑞克？瑞克外公？”他拉了拉男人的袖子“就是前面那条街”  
飞船降落地有点快，莫蒂又胃里空空如也，他感到一阵眩晕，走到车道上时没骨头似的摔倒在地。  
“嘿！”瑞克一把钳住男孩的胳膊拉他起来，他能感觉到锋利的手指陷进了自己柔软的上臂脂肪里，他脸红了一下  
“莫蒂，你要死了吗？”

“瑞克...”胖莫蒂看见客厅的灯亮了起来，妈妈朝门口走了过来，他勇敢地拉长调子“瑞克，你能当我的新瑞克吗？不，我还从来没有过瑞克呢，应该说，我能当你的新莫蒂吗？即使不行的话，我能请你喝热巧克力吗？”

绑架了他一下午的科学家垂下眼皮不做声，也可能是因为太饿而说不出话了，在他终于张开嘴想说点什么的时候，随着红酒杯掉在地面上发出的碎裂声，史密斯家的门嘭地一声被打开，贝丝连围裙也没来得及解下来就飞也似的扑进他的怀里了

“噢，爸爸，爸爸，欢迎回来”

4.

瑞克躺在客厅的沙发上，贝丝来不及收拾他的房间，她带着歉意温柔地亲了上百次他的脸颊，给他找出了两床宽大的毯子和一个拍打过了的羽毛枕头。

他不用睁开眼睛就知道是这个莫名其妙的莫蒂坐在他旁边。

“哇哦，作为一个莫蒂，你真的挺胖的”他睁开眼睛干巴巴地笑话他。  
“geez”孩子有点受伤地低头注视自己的肚子，瑞克往里挪了挪，好让胖莫蒂也躺下。  
“我觉得和瑞克冒险，和你冒险会是一件很酷的事儿”过了几分钟男孩转向他“不是故意偷听，但我还不认识杰西卡耶”  
瑞克把手臂搭在眼睛上，没有吭声。接着他掀开毛毯，掏出泛着绿光的枪，从传送门里掏出一个散发着香味的牛皮纸袋。  
“双层帕尼尼！”莫蒂猛地抱住自己的新外公，他只能够到瑞克的腰部，这感觉像搂住了一把有生命的骨头。他一边嚼一边大叫“这简直不，可，思，议。我从来没吃过外星帕尼尼，瑞克，我精通帕尼尼，我简直是帕尼尼的VIP”  
瑞克握着肚子大声笑起来，太用力以至于流出了一点泪，他试图把薯条吃进去，但是刚吃进去就又大笑个不停。  
“暧，就是这种幽默感让我交到不少莫蒂好朋友”男孩挺起胸脯。  
“从我这里继承来的”瑞克边咳嗽边说。  
瑞克看着莫蒂活泼地咀嚼面包，他又重新带着胖乎乎的愚蠢小脸，膝盖窝，滚热的后背和自己紧紧靠在一起了。科学家不经意地把星象仪掏出来递到男孩鼻子下面，那个小巧无用的蛋黄为了携带方便在裤兜里叠合成了戒指。  
“而且是的，我是你的新瑞克了”

男孩愣住了，看起来在扔掉面包和大声尖叫的边缘徘徊，他瑟瑟发抖地接过那个黄色的小铜环，戴在紧绷的，圆滚滚的手指上，他激动地说不出来话，大口喘气，然后重新去搂自己的新瑞克，他能感觉到自己哭了，鼻涕抹得到处都是。莫蒂想起下午的抄写板，他明天要好好和莫蒂小队的成员告别。  
他抽抽搭搭地抬起头，和同样眼睛红红的科学家四目相对。

“好主意，瑞克”  
END.


End file.
